My Immortal Hero
by starrtrek
Summary: An AU spin to the episode "Fated to Pretend". What would happen if Josef refused to turn Mick back into a vampire, and saved Beth himself? One Shot, Mick/Beth, Josef/Beth friendship .


Title: My Immortal Hero

Author: Raielle

Genre: Romance, Action, General

Pairing: Mick/Beth, Josef/Beth (more friendship)

Rating: PG-13

Notes: This story is about episode 13 "Fated to Pretend". It's what could've happened if Josef had refused to turn Mick, and insisted on saving Beth himself. Spoilers up to 1x13.

Type of Fic: One Shot (as of right now)

POV: Josef

_**My Immortal Hero**_

"_You have to turn me back, right now." Mick had said definitely, looking straight into my eyes. My mind wasn't comprehending this; Mick St. John, mortal once more, asking me to turn him back? It wasn't right._

"_Mick; you're human again. After all you've been through to get the cure, you're going to give it up this easy?" I said, not believing he was actually serious. This was Mick. He tended to have these ridiculous impulses, like he did now. _

"_You think this is easy for me?" Mick admitted, and I could smell the tears forming in his eyes. I hesitated; I could feel my own eyes starting to sting. "This is not easy, okay? I don't have a choice." Anger swelled in me; who did Beth Turner think she was, making Mick think so ludicrously? _

"_What you're asking me to do-'' I started to snap, but I was cut off by Mick's fists tightening around my collar. Shock coursed through me. Mick never handled me like this. He respected me, and a part of me even wanted to believe he was intimidated by me, most of the time. I knew Mick was serious. I didn't try to push him off._

"_He has Beth…he has my Beth…so please; please brother." I closed my eyes, breathing in. I wouldn't do this. I would forever regret the moment my teeth touched his skin. I just couldn't do it. I opened them, looking into Mick's eyes, sighing._

"_What if...what if I could go after Anders." My tongue said the words before my mind registered it. What are you thinking, Kostan? You plan on fighting these guys alone? Mick instantly shook his head roughly. _

"_No…" Mick started, but I sent him a glare._

"_Mick, I refuse to turn you when you've gotten further than I could ever have imagined." I snapped, my fingers finding their way to his hands, resting there. His grip tightened. "I can do this-''_

"_Josef!" Mick shouted, shaking me. "We're wasting time. Please Josef. Please." My eyes locked onto his neck, eyeing my target. It would be so easy, and so simple. But what if Mick got locked into a coma, just like Sara? What then? I had already lost the one love of my life; I would not lose Mick as well._

"_Be sensible, Mick. I am able." I unlocked his fingers from my collar, and they fell to his sides, and his eyes diverted to the wall behind me. "Like you said, we're wasting time. Just let me go save the damn human." I let out, my anger at Beth still in me. I was doing this for Mick, not for Beth Turner._

_Mick's eyes continued to stray from mine, and he let out a breath, and I could hear his heart beating quickly, and I could almost feel his stomach sinking. "Josef…it's not that I don't trust you. I just… I just can't risk it." His eyes strayed to the ground, and I swallowed; if I didn't act soon, this girl would die. I gritted my teeth. _

"_Mick. You know me. You what I am capable of. Risk it." I assured him, in a pressuring tone. If there was a time for peer pressure, it was now. Mick obviously got the message. He didn't look at me as he sidled to the side. I pushed past him, walking to the door. _

"_Josef." I stopped in my tracks, my back to him, my eyes straight on the door. I heard his feeble voice with my sensitive ears. "I love her. Bring her back to me…please." I could sense a stray tear falling from his eye. I said nothing; I could promise nothing. I stepped out the door._

_~*~*~*~~*~_

I relayed this memory in my head, this conversation so ostentatious to anything else in my head right now that I could almost feel a battering headache. I gripped the wheel tighter, speeding faster than any mortal on the road. I knew where Doctor Anders 'warehouse' was. I had heard word of his idea of collecting rare blood types, but I had never connected him to Beth's capture. I guess now was the time to act.

I turned into the exit I needed to take, a grim looking thing. It was obviously the road less traveled, for broken signs held on limply to their posts on the side of the road. Was it a sign? Was I too late? I had never been superstitious; now wasn't the time to start.

I leaned my head back on the seat, accelerating. Anger still pulsed in my head, adding to the migraine. Beth Turner. She had seemed so small a few months ago, just a passing phase in Mick's life. I had never known it would become this serious. Both Mick and Beth knew why I resented vampire/mortal relationships. They just don't work out, plain and simple. I warned him, oh, did I ever. But did the boy listen? Of course not. Who listens to Josef Kostan anyway? I mean, he may be one of the oldest vamps in L.A, and yeah, probably the most successful, and also probably the most attractive (I told myself this thoroughly). But who needs to listen to him anymore?

Maybe what Mick and Beth had was special. Maybe everything would work out for the best. Mick certainly seemed to think so. He reminded me of myself sometimes, back in my softer days. All I saw with Beth was another problem, another threat, another job. I had to think sensibly, as Mick obviously was not anymore. Or when had he ever, really?

My car stopped outside a small building, and I quickly pulled out the key, slipping it into my pocket. Damn, what I wouldn't give right now to have at least another vamp by my side to fight these lunatics. Or at least hire someone to do this. Why should I get my hands dirty in this business? Oh, right. Mick. I sighed, stepping out of my car, and walking around it, locking it.

I reached into my pocket, pulling out my phone. I dialed a quick number, a number of a more 'desired' fighter. A vamp named Nick I met a good 78 years ago. All I needed was one more guy, and I'd be set. I could still smell Beth from inside the building, and I could sense her well being. She was alive, and healthy enough, except for a few cuts and bruises.

Nick wasn't picking up his phone. I growled, snapping the phone shut. This was ridiculous. I had to get going. I slid my phone back in my pocket, and drew out the few stakes I had taken from Mick. Hopefully, these vamps wouldn't be too experienced in fighting, but I could only hope.

My stable hands quickly pushed through the unlocked door. It made me ponder on how stupid some people could be. How vamps like this lasted so long, I'd never know. I had been a smarter youth. These modern times were just screwing with people's heads. I silently closed the door behind me, using my "crafty vampire abilities" to pursue the scent now dangerously filling my nose. Beth. Three vampires. And some other mortal whom I expected Mick wanted me to save as well. The impossibilities of this plan were frightening, and I couldn't believe I had taken up this job.

A door blocked me from the room with the occupants. I looked up to the ceiling, my brown eyes turning a light azure, and I could practically feel the circles being drawn around my eyes. My fangs grew more prominently, and they felt sore in my gums. I kicked down the door forcibly, stepping into the surprisedly light room. My eyes took in Beth and the other mortal tied together on the floor, and I saw them stir at the sound of my break in. My eyes quickly turned to the two vamps at the table, and the one standing idly by; Doctor Anders. He was confused, but looked ready to fight. I realized how stupid I must look, by myself. I could smell the youth on these vampires; they weren't very old. Perfect.

One came flying at me, and I didn't hesitate in drawing out the stake from my pocket. His hands caught mine in mid air, and I threw him against the wall, snarling ferociously in his face. I quickly drew my fangs across the skin on his cheek, leaving two deep gashes. The stake in my hand pushed through his chest, and I could feel it pierce his heart. Almost instantly after he dropped to the ground, the other one, an Asian one, was on my back…literally.

I half expected Anders to come at me, but he didn't. The fool. I shoved the vampire away from me, with so much force he crashed into the glass on the other side of the room. A piece of the glass slit into his throat, and I stepped back, astounded that I was doing so well for my first time in fighting in awhile. This definitely fed my ego, and I knew I'd delight in retelling this epic battle to Mick once he was in his right state of mind.

Finally, Doctor Anders eyes turned as blue as mine, and he quickly ran to, not the door, but to…damn. I nearly flew over the two mortals, decking out the Doctor to be as far away from Beth as possible. I snarled, pushing him to the floor. My foot rose, and I stomped roughly on his throat, my old age showing through my fighting ability. If Mick was here, I'd probably had let him deal with all of this, to give him the credit. Such a shame no one would see me in my prime moments. I dug the stake from my pocket, and plunged it deeply into Anders' chest. I stood, observing him with blue eyes. I heard the mortals ruffling, starting to cry out. I sighed irritably; great, the only living people to be here in this fight, and they're both mortals, and blindfolded, nonetheless.

I walked quickly to the blonde's side, decidedly undoing her blindfold first. Her hand instantly met my skin, and my face almost turned hot, if it could. Beth's eyes widened at my face, and she drew her hand back, looking at me as though I was a humongous insect, disgusting and putrid. She looked around, as if expecting Mick to appear and scoop her up, promising her all of the usual romantic doings. Meanwhile, the other mortal…Talbot? Talbot kept muttering, "Who's there?" "What's going on?" "Beth?" "Somebody?" "What the hell is going on?" I ignored him, my eyes still on Beth's, who had returned her gaze to me after realizing I was her only hero. She looked down, silent. My anger was reborn; the ungrateful…She didn't deserve Mick. I busied myself with the rope binding them, not saying a word.

Pretty soon, Beth was standing next to me, breathing unsteadily, looking around at the mess I had made. Talbot stood, the blindfold still covering his eyes, and he was still rambling. I shook my head at him. "Remind me why I'm doing this again." I muttered to myself, scowling at Talbot. I reached over without thinking, grabbing Beth a little more roughly than I had intended on the shoulder. She gasped. Was she truly that terrified of me? "C'mon." I muttered, my hand sliding down to grasp her forearm. She let me tow her along, while I led Talbot along as well. I walked them down the hall, Talbot still off in his tirade, and Beth's faraway eyes staring straight forward. Either she was in shock to the whole situation, or she was depressed that Mick hadn't shown. She had to understand. I'd make her understand. My eyes stayed on her, but I couldn't figure why.

Out by the car, I stopped, opening the door for Beth to slide into the passenger seat. She murmured a thanks, supposedly for the open door, though it might have been for the saving. Pfft. I'd need more than a simple thanks to regain my likeness in her. "Who're you? Where are you taking us?" Talbot continued, and I groaned, turning to him. I cuffed the back of my hand on his neck. "I'm the guy who just saved your ass." I then proceeded to push him hard into the window, hard enough to knock him cold, but not hard enough to break the glass. Talbot slumped over my arm, and I opened the door, carelessly tossing him in the back seat. I walked to the driver's side, and stepped in, starting the car.

Beth was silent for most of the car ride to Mick's. I had nothing to say to her. What could I say? I decided to remain silent. She didn't notice. I checked back on Talbot every now and then, just to make sure he was still breathing. Finally, I had to say something. "Listen, Beth, I hope you know that Mick begged me to turn him back to save you." I started, glancing at her from the next seat. She moved her head slightly, but didn't look at me. I shook my head. "You should be damn happy he didn't come after you. He almost would've killed himself." Still, no sign of life in Beth's eyes. I was so pissed at her right now, I couldn't stand it. I sped to Mick's place, ignoring her. Talbot was squirming in the back, but I paid him no attention.

Finally, we arrived at Mick's place, and I stopped the car. I made no move to get out. Beth didn't either. I looked out the window, my hand resting on the wheel. Beth continued to stare straight forward. Was she just in shock? That couldn't be right. She'd gone through more crap than this. I didn't know why I felt so emotional about this. After what seemed like a millennium, Beth spoke. "He's still mortal?" She asked, her voice soft, full of what sounded of fear. I felt guilty; was I so petrifying? I nodded, returning my eyes to her face. "He's mortal for you, Beth." I admitted, not caring about Mick's 'secret'. I knew better. I knew Beth felt exactly the same way about Mick that he did for her. So why was I pissed off still? Mick had found somebody. Why did this bother me?

Beth took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Josef. It's just…I assumed Mick would be there. I _wanted_ him there. I feel so terrible that I'm doing this to him." I said nothing. Well, she should. It wasn't like Mick to PMS over everything Beth did all of the time. It just wasn't natural. "I don't want him to feel that way, well, I do want him to feel _that _way, but not the way that makes bad things happen. You know?" I stared at her. No matter how long you live, no matter what you go through, and no matter what you are; men will never be able to understand women. I just nodded. I assumed she was talking about Mick's feelings, but I wasn't too sure. I was no expert on the secret language of females.

Beth smiled lightly, and moved her hand to rest on top of mine. I frowned at the contact; frowned at the way it felt. My skin prickled underneath her touch. It had never been like this with a freshie, and I was so used to their light touches. Beth's touch felt more real, more pure. I didn't move my hand. I looked at her. She smiled into my eyes. "Thank you, Josef, for everything, for saving me. For being my hero." She blushed. I shifted in my seat, but managed a smile back.

"You know me; Josef Kostan, the hero." I said, smirking. She smirked back, and took her hand off of mine, pushing my cheek lightly with her finger playfully. I chuckled, and she opened the door, and stepped out. Then, she looked to the back seat. "Talbot?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"Remember the tar pits?" I scoffed, and she nearly laughed. She closed the door, and started walking to Mick's building, her hips swaying. I watched her, and she glanced back, her eyes catching mine. I took a deep breath, and then reached into my pocket, ready to dial the cleaners number. I could only imagine what would happen when Beth reached Mick's apartment. I savored the moment, knowing it was like a small secret the two of us shared. I was really beginning to like the mortal girl, Beth Turner. She stole Mick's heart, and now, she was starting to win over mine.

(Just so you know, when he says "win over mine", it's more of a friendship term, not really love.)

Hope you enjoyed it! Comments, and feedback, please! xD


End file.
